epicmafiainfofandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Epicmafia Rules In Epicmafia, there are rules you should follow, if you do not follow these rules, you might get banned, always remember to play fair, be nice and most importantly.. Have fun! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Game Violations Violations regarding ranked epicmafia games played in the Main Lobby. Lobby Trolling also applies to unranked games. * Cheating Using outside methods to communicate with another player in the same game, using multiple accounts in the same game, taking screenshots of your game and showing them to other players to prove your alignment, or repeatedly playing with the intent for another person to win regardless of your own win condition. Pretending to cheat as a reaction test is also considered cheating. Expires in 12 months *# 24 hour suspension *# Lobby ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Copied Mechanics:' Using a copy/paste or ctrl + v function to copy an in-game system message or night action to attempt to prove alignment (e.g cop report or cop meeting). This includes fake reports, fake copied meetings, and messages from spy/agent or similar roles. Other players in game may not request details from night meetings or graphical mode to determine alignment. Whispers and Timestamps are NOT included in this rule.Expires in 2 months *#Warning *#1 hour suspension *#12 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Encouraging Rule Breakage:' Encouraging other people to suicide, spam, cheat or otherwise break a rule. ERB expires when the rule encouraged to break would have expired. *#Warning *#1 hour suspension *#12 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Game Throwing:' Intentionally playing against your win condition or not playing to win. Includes fake claims made for any other purpose than strategy as well as voting someone based on a grudge. Forcing a draw (meteor) when you are not faced with an autolose situation falls under this category as well, since lynching/killing would give you a chance to win.Expires in 6 months *#24 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Game Related Suicide: '''Suiciding or intentionally vegging for any game related reason.Expires in 3 months *#1 hour suspension *#12 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Insufficient Participation: Not participating sufficiently over the course of a game and/or an undefined period of time when addressed by another player or by a threat of votes. Sufficient participation does not include: Using gimmicks to speak - talking about non-game related things - Pretending to be AFK - vote flashing/using votes to communicate (excludes silencer setups and co.) Violation may also be applied if a user causes a loss due to a lack of game-related effort. This rule is only lightly moderated in red heart games.Expires in 3 months *#Warning *#1 hour suspension *#12 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'''Lobby Camping: Deliberately joining multiple games with people who are trying to avoid you in order to antagonize them.Expires in 6 months *#Warning *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Lobby Trolling:' Any disruptive actions in the lobby or lobby chat can be seen as lobby trolling, including leaving and rejoining games repeatedly. This rule also applies to unranked games.Expires in 6 months *#Warning *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Outside Game Influence: '''Using tools or processes outside of a game in a game including, but not limited to: posting on profiles, lobbies, or the forums revealing game-related information, clearly stated meta posted on profile, whether followed or not, reporting a player in a game in progress, using third party functions or sites to make in-game decisions, bribes or threats (such as karma, kudos, and reporting), and pregame pacts.Expires in 3 months *#Warning *#12 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Repeated Suicides: Repeated suiciding in multiple games. Suicide rate can be used to determine this. Provide a reference game when reporting for this.Expires in 6 months *#Warning *#1 hour suspension *#12 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *'Spamming:'Repeatedly sending the same message and/or chat flooding. Includes vote spamming. In extreme cases, if someone has received ample warning, and gameplay is disrupted across several games, a violation may be given in unranked Main Lobby.Expires in 2 months *#Warning *#1 hour suspension *#12 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *# Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ *Trolling: Antagonizing other players, disrupting gameplay through actions or communications, or otherwise playing to get negative reactions from other players.Expires in 3 months *#1 hour suspension *#12 hour suspension *#24 hour suspension *#Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ Report Violations Regarding Reports. Punishments may differ at the discretion of a moderator. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''8th Violation Ban: Accumulating 8 active violations across all accounts results in a ban. Once all violations expire, the ban is lifted. # Lobby Ban _______________________________________________________________________________________ Lobby ban: Used to signify lobby bans from Main Lobby. Thus, there are no infringements. Most likely issued upon reaching the limit of certain violations. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Note: This isn't a violation per se. It's here so that we can draw attention to reports against users in future. This has no infractions and doesn't count towards the 8 violation limit. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Report Spam: Wasting our time by spamming the report section, abusing the report function, linking photoshopped/altered images in a report in order to attempt to apply a violation onto a user, or continuously posting useless reports. Includes commenting in reports after being asked to stop by a moderator. Reports will be filed for report spam by the moderators. If a user reports someone for it, they may receive a report spam violation.Expires in 2 months # Warning # Ban _______________________________________________________________________________________ Community Violations Violations regarding ALL games, forums, profiles, etc. Messages sent via profile are also moderated.*Bypassing SuspensionsUsing an alt or creating a new account to bypass a suspension of any kind. Helping someone bypass by posting for them on the forums can also lead to this violation.Expires in 6 months _______________________________________________________________________________________ * Bypassing Suspensions Using an alt or creating a new account to bypass a suspension of any kind. Helping someone bypass by posting for them on the forums can also lead to this violation. Expires in 6 months *# 24 Hour Suspension *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Exploit Abuse Abusing code exploits including, but not limited to, using scripts or posting hidden links anywhere on the site. Expires in 4 months *# Warning *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Forum Spam Creating duplicate threads, posting multiple threads in the wrong forum, post flooding, off-topic posts, and excessively bumping old threads. Minor offences can combine and lead to a violation. Expires in 2 months *# Warning *# 24 Hour Forum Suspension *# 24 Hour Forum Suspension *# Forum, Comment, and Chat Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Harassment Making repeated/severe personal attacks toward or slandering another Epicmafia user when the user has shown the harasser that he is offended. The abused player does not need to tell the offender to stop to file a harassment report against him. Expires in 6 months *# Warning *# 12 Hour Suspension and 24 Hour Forum Suspension *# 24 Hour Suspension and Forum, Comment, and Chat Ban *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Hateful Comments Excessive insults against one or more persons/groups based on slurs/comments against race, sexual orientation, religion or other similar personal circumstances. More likely to issue the violation if a person being abused has asked the offender or others in the game or thread to cease. Expires in 3 months *# Warning *# 12 Hour Suspension and 24 Hour Forum Suspension *# 24 Hour Suspension and Forum, Comment, and Chat Ban *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Impersonation When a player pretends to be another player, excluding disguising. The player being impersonated must file against their impersonator. *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Inappropriate Avatar Avatar has pornographic content or is highly offensive. We will clear these whenever seen. Expires in 3 months *# 24 Hour Suspension *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Inappropriate Biography Bio has pornographic content or is highly offensive. We will remove these whenever seen. Covers backgrounds. Using code to change other users status, love status or other personal settings will also be considered inappropriate. Expires in 3 months *# Warning *# Warning *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Inappropriate Content Posting content anywhere on the site that could be considered derogatory, vulgar, or slanderous, including, but not limited to, the forums and comments. This includes, but is not limited to: swearing, off-site links, and inappropriate images. Inappropriate content that is found on the site will be deleted with or without prior notice. Bypassing the forum censor is moderated for Inappropriate Content, albeit follows a different scheme than shown here. *Inappropriate Content is NOT moderated in games.* Expires in 2 months *# Warning *# 24 Hour Forum Suspension *# 24 Hour Forum Suspension *# Forum, Comment, and Chat ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Inappropriate Name Name has pornographic content or is highly offensive. Users found to have inappropriate names will be banned and they will be requested to change their name. Once the name has been changed to something appropriate, they can message a moderator to be unbanned and have the violation reduced to Inappropriate Content. The Inappropriate Content violation will expire 2 months after the name is changed. *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Outing of Personal Information Outing personal or privileged information without permission. Multiple pieces of information revealed may lead to multiple violations. Expires in 9 months *# 24 Hour Suspension *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Sharing Account with Banned Users Self explanatory. You have a grace period of a week in which to change your password if your friend is banned and they had access. This includes allowing use of your account to bypass suspensions. Also includes giving your password to a friend and them giving it to a banned user. Your account is your responsibility. Expires in 5 months *# Warning *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Site Spam Spamming on the lobby wall, a report wall, on a players wall, or through private messages. Expires in 2 months *# Warning *# Warning *# Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________ * X-rated Material Posting links, images, or descriptions that moderators consider to be x-rated, including links and descriptions on the forums. If in game, in comments, or on the lobby walls, change to 24 hour game suspension and then total ban Expires in 6 months *# 24 Hour Forum and/or Lobby Suspension *# Forum, Comment, & Chat, and/or Lobby Ban ___________________________________________________________________________________